What Dean Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: *These characters are not mine and belong to Eric Kripke*  Bobby finds out about Sam and Dean, Wincest. I am not ashamed. CO-WRITTEN BY iLostmysoul


Bobby Singer had no reason to be worried. He should be pissed that the two idgits he considered his sons weren't back yet. They're big boys, he said to himself, they can take care of themselves. Sam and Dean had left two or three days ago when they got wind of a case in Louisiana. It didn't sound like anything major - most likely a Windigo or low level demon. He wasn't expecting them to be back for another day or two. Still, it wasn't like them not to check in. Bobby's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar rumble of an engine and the sound of tires on gravel. His expression cycled between relief and  
annoyance before settling on the latter. He waited impatiently for a few minutes, assuming they would just make their way into the house. Instead, the engine was still purring idly. Rolling his eyes he came to the conclusion that they were probably arguing. They did that none stop lately, the idgits. Moments passed as Bobby waited for them to come in, they had yet to appear when he grew suspicious. As a hunter, he knew you had to be cautious about everything. Keeping that in mind, he grabbed his flask of Holy Water and his shot gun that was by the door that was fully loaded with rock salt. Exiting his house he pocketed the flask and cocked his gun. Walking out further he held his gun up, ready for what ever was out there. Approaching the car he noticed that he passenger and driver's seat were empty, yet the car was still left idling.

The Impala's black exterior glistened in the moonlight, even through the thin layer of dirt covering her hood. Her engine was giving off a soft purr which was disturbing the silent night. Bobby tread-ed carefully over the rocky driveway to the old car. Taking a quick glance around, he didn't see anything that showed signs of a struggle or any movement at for that matter. Taking a swift glance around, again he saw nothing and then Bobby saw movement from the backseat. In hindsight, he really should have let it be. He shouldn't have been so paranoid that they took so long, or gone outside, or especially checked the backseat. Of course, it was too late to go back now. Bobby edged around to the back window and was met with the sight that made him freeze in terror. At first it didn't register, he couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. All he could see was someone's back, tanned and toned. It obscured most of Bobby's view inside the car and with a start he realized it was Dean. If the light brown spikes of hair that he saw was anything to go by, and Bobby had seen the boys walk out of the house enough times to know the back of their heads. Dean was bent over, one leg bent on the back seat which he put his weight on and his other leg was out and his foot rested flat on the floor of the Impala, giving him leverage. Bobby had noticed another pair of legs, he was fairly sure that Dean hadn't grown another set and was aware that there was someone underneath him. The long panted legs were wrapped around Dean's waist just above his belt.

Bobby knew who was underneath the elder Winchester, yet he could not tear his eyes away. What was seen could never bee unseen for Bobby Singer as Dean shifted slightly bringing in a full view of a disheveled Sam Winchester. His mouth was open just enough for his tongue to rush across his lower lip as his eyes fluttered closed. Bobby couldn't help but think how girlish that was and he would have made a comment if it wasn't for what was currently happening in Dean's car. Shaking his head he blinked multiple times before gazing into the Impala once more, no he wasn't seeing things. Just then Sam opened his eyes and looked just over Dean's shoulder has he kissed his way down Sammy's neck. That is when he locked eyes with Bobby, his adopted Father and mentor. It obviously took a moment for Sam's lust filled brain to comprehend the situation but then his eyes shot open comically wide and his mouth drops completely. Both Sam and Bobby stopped, watching each other awkwardly with equally panic-filled expressions. Then Bobby noticed the movement of Dean's hips grinding into Sam, causing the younger brother to close his eyes and moan. When he recovered he met eyes with Bobby once again who had backed up towards the house. With a flick of his eyes towards the house and hen back to Bobby he tried to tell him to go back inside. Bobby still shocked, stayed put until he saw the visible movement of Sam's head violently telling him to get lost and go back inside. Bobby took the hint and turned around hurrying inside as fast as he could, whilst hanging on to as much dignity as he could.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief once Bobby is back inside and Dean lifts his head from where he was kissing his way down his brother's chest. Confusion flashed across his face as he noticed Sam's communication with Bobby..

"What was that, Sammy?" He asked looking behind him, seeing nothing outside the window. 

"What was what?" Sam asked blinking innocently at him knowing that he could never resist the innocent act.

"That... head jerk thing." Dean said. "Like..." He repeated the motion that Sam did a second ago. 

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Now shut up." He said pulling Dean back down for a fierce kiss.

Dean too far gone to care returned the kiss and proceeded with his earlier ministrations. 

Later that night when Dean and Sam finally got settled in Dean noticed that Bobby was acting weird towards them both. Sam, having anticipated this brushed it off and acted as if nothing happened. Somewhere after the awkward hellos and tense conversation about the case while drinking beer Dean asked about Bobby's weird behavior. Sam trying not to laugh, carefully schooled his expression and told Dean that he had no idea what he meant. Dean's expression told Sam that he did not believe him. Out of options Sam leaned in and kissed Dean passionately, resulting in the clothing being ruffled and eventually pulled off.

Dean never did find out what was Bobby's problem but hey, he got laid.

A lot.

So life was good. 


End file.
